republicofadanafandomcom-20200213-history
West Pacific Godzilla
The West Pacific Godzilla (Gojira Pacifica) is an extant species of saurid found in western parts of the Pacific Ocean and in the Ceres Ocean south of Concordia. A member of the genus Gojira, it is the largest animal ever known, growing to an average height of 55 meters (180 ft) and weighing around 25,000 tons. Fossils very similar to G. Pacifica have been found in the Pacific dating to greater than 38 million years ago. Etymology The name "godzilla" is a transliteration of gojira (ゴジラ), a combination of two Japanese words: gorira (ゴリラ), meaning gorilla, and kujira (鯨 or クジラ), meaning whale. At point, the concept of "gojira" was described as "a cross between a gorilla and a whale." "Whale" represents the aquatic and bulk of his life, while "gorilla" represents the sheer strength and strategic thinking that they do. Description An adult godzilla usually weighs around 25,000 tons. The largest verified specimen was 80 meters tall and weighed about 45,000 tons. The West Pacific Godzilla has a tail about as long as its body, as well as 46 teeth that can measure up to 2 metres in length. Powers and abilities Godzillas have been known to possess many powers and abilities to use against possible foes. The West Pacific is generally considered to be the most powerful godzilla, as is expressed by their colloquial title, "King of the Monsters." Atomic Beam The godzillas' signature weapon is their distinctive atomic breath. Their dorsal fins glow ominously, and then they let loose a concentrated blast of radiation from their mouth, although this power is commonly mistaken for breathing literal fire. Godzillas have shown to be able to adjust the intensity of their ray, varying from a blast of superheated vapour to a beam with explosive and kinetic properties. The ray is usually colored a neon blue, though when weakened it can turn to a reddish orange. Nuclear pulse and magnetic powers In addition to their deadly atomic breath, godzillas can also emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of their bodies in a mid-range pulse. The pulse was first recorded in 1989. However, the use of nuclear pulse attacks is rare. In 1974, it was found that godzillas can generate powerful magnetic fields from their bodies after being struck by lightning, which proved devastating in Mugu City. This is the only time a godzilla is known to have used this power. In 1993, a godzilla demonstrated another ability that may have been a variant of this nuclear pulse. After being struck with deterrent shock anchor harpoons, the godzilla discharged a form of energy through the cables, destroying the weapons' internal mechanisms. Durability Godzillas have displayed an uncanny ability to sustain damage throughout all known encounters. Since the first godzilla encounter, they have displayed an immunity to conventional weaponry, virtually impervious to everything thrown at them. They have also demonstrated some ability to survive submersion in magma, while one has even survived being near ground zero of a nuclear test. In addition to being extremely resistant to damage, godzillas possess an extremely advanced and highly efficient regenerative property. It is believed that the godzilla's regenerative abilities may have something to do with their radioactive properties, and "Regenerator G-1" is the name given to a substance in their cells that is responsible for the godzilla's swift healing. Adanese scientists have used samples of godzilla cells to help create an Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria which have shown promising results in cleaning up nuclear waste and, in theory, could be able to destroy a godzilla. Physical abilities Godzillas have displayed varied levels of physical strength. They have been seen lifting and throwing objects in excess of their own weight. They also move relatively quickly in spite of their enormous size, and can leap relatively high into the air. A godzilla's long tail is also a formidable weapon. It has been shown to be very flexible and powerful, able to lash out quickly and topple buildings and enemies. They also have powerful jaws and sharp teeth in addition to their deadly claws. Amphibiousness Godzillas have an amphibious lifestyle; capable of marching on the sea floor or swimming by undulating their tail like a crocodile. Godzillas are also able to breathe underwater, and can sometimes be found hibernating in the ocean depths. Being submerged apparently does not impede their atomic ray. They have engaged opponents in the sea on multiple occasions, fighting either beneath or on the surface of the waves. Intellegence The believed extent of a godzilla's intelligence has varied throughout history, but godzillas are generally known as thinking creatures, quite possibly on par with or surpassing crows and bonobos. The West Pacific Godzilla is depicted as being capable of abstract thought, and able to communicate with some other creatures. Category:Genus Gojira Category:National symbols